Ailurophile
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Shino knew he should have fallen for a cat lover. KibaxShino


Hi. I got bored and was looking through my list of 'ideas' and saw a list of words and definitions that I had collected from a site a while back. The first word on the list was Ailurophile, which is a cat lover. I've been rping with **TerasBad** (check out her stuff) and she introduced me to the pairing of KibaxShino and as if that wouldn't be the first thought in my head as I read the first word on that list. ^_^

This is my first attempt at KibaxShino. I hope you guys like it.

As always **I don't own Naruto** or anything else, but the plot and a box of tissues.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I should have fallen for a cat lover.<em>

That was usually the first thought that crossed Shino's mind every morning when he was woken up by an overeager tongue lapping at his face. It wasn't the tongue he desired, but the one he dreaded to have near his face. The slobber seemed always the thickest in the morning and his breath was the worst.

Shino pushed Akamaru away and cleaned his face off with his forearm before going in for his morning shower. His bugs might have been hard to adjust to and maybe even a little creepy, but dogs were the worst.

Shino's first morning step led to the first grunt of annoyance for the day. Shino felt the hard unforgiving rubber of Akamaru's favorite new dog toy hit a particularly sensitive spot on the arch his foot. Shino was never one for tempers, but that morning he kicked the toy out of sight. He took a calming breath and left the room. The shower was still a few steps away.

The hall was littered with kitchen trash. Akamaru must have found last night's take out. Shino swore his eyebrow was twitching along with his eyelid.

_I should have fallen for a cat lover. _

Cats were quiet, lazy and required little attention. They ignored you. They came when they felt like it and felt no need to eagerly please. They played on their own and were happy with a small corner of the world to themselves.

Shino sighed as he opened the bathroom door and came upon a tub full of grey water. There was fur floating in it and a thick ring of grey was along the rim of the tub.

Cats also hated baths.

Shino removed the plug and watched the dirty water swirl and leave the tub. The ring was still there. Shino washed his hands and gave the tub one last look. He'd skip the shower.

Sometimes it was too much. The responsibility that came with owning nin-dogs was too much on a carefree guy like Shino. He thought of this while leaving the bathroom for the kitchen. He stepped on a rubber chicken and the squeak sent a shudder of annoyance down his back that doubled as he removed his foot and the chicken gave an encore slow shrill noise as it filled up with air once more.

Shino looked at the living room. It was small. They had agreed to move in together and agreed they'd only required a little place. As he looked at it now, he knew it wasn't nearly enough space for them all.

Akamaru was on the three person couch stretched across the seats even though Shino had told him time and time again not to lay there. Akamaru looked up from the bone he was eating, surely from the trash, and gave his usual look of eager attention. His ears perked up excitedly and Shino hated that the most.

He couldn't hate the dog as much as he hated the idea of _having_ a dog.

Shino shook his head. The couch had a new stain. It was the last time they were eating bbq ribs for dinner. He rubbed his eyes and kicked the third tennis ball of the day aside and walked into the kitchen. The mess only continued there.

_I should have fallen for a cat lover._

That was always the first thought that crossed Shino's mind in the mornings.

* * *

><p>Kiba came home with a bag full of groceries in one arm and a bag of dog food in the other. He grinned happily as he tossed everything in the kitchen and jumped eagerly over the obstacles that covered the carpeted floor.<p>

"Akamaru!" He yelled happily and let the dog jump on his chest as they greeted each other. Kiba smiled and laughed as Akamaru greeted him with sloppy wet kisses.

Kiba pulled out a new toy from his pocket and showed it to his beloved pet. "Look what I brought you!" He said excitedly and opened the glass door to their quaint backyard. "Now, be good. I'll be a while." Kiba said with a wink.

Akamaru panted and his eyes showed understanding. He took his new toy happily into the yard before his best friend shut the door.

Kiba rushed through the hall and used the opposing sides of the walls to brace himself and jump over yet more toys. He opened the bedroom door and saw Shino sitting in bed reading. He glanced up at Kiba and raised a brow.

"I'm back early!" Kiba said and shut the door. He kicked off his shoes and climbed up on the bed. He pushed Shino's book aside and before the other could speak he pushed him down on the bed for a kiss.

Shino tasted Kiba and Akamaru in one. It was bittersweet. He was about to complain, but Kiba always took his breath away. His large hands trailed down his chest and pulled his shirt off eagerly.

_Kiba was like a dog. _He had no patience and wanted rewards to come quick. He tore through shirts, envelopes and boxes to get his reward in the quickest time possible.

Shino raised his arms and let the other undress him lest he ruin another perfectly good shirt. He opened his mouth to speak and once more was assaulted by Kiba's talented tongue while his nails scratched unintentionally down his abs and made him shiver at the eagerness of Kiba's desire.

Kiba undid Shino's pants and had him naked in only a few seconds, a new record. He pulled off his own shirt and turned on his back. With one swift move he brought Shino over him and between his legs. "Hello." He greeted excitedly and started to remove his own pants.

Shino licked his lips and helped Kiba out of his clothes. He switched their places again and didn't bother with a greeting. He was sure Kiba knew his every word by just a look.

_Kiba was like a dog._ He was intuitive and knew what Shino wanted to say, do and what he felt. He also had keen senses that made him the perfect lover. Sharp hearing, excellent sense of smell and a taste for Shino.

Kiba kissed Shino's neck slowly and bit down on him. He pushed Shino's legs back and kissed down his chest until he reached his erection. Kiba gave Shino a small smirk that showed his canines. Shino swallowed. He knew what was coming.

_Kiba was like a dog._ He cared for his companion more than he cared for himself. He had stamina and a charm that was all natural. He was energetic. He always tried to please and never held a grudge.

Even as he teased with a swipe of his tongue, Kiba was smiling and Shino swore if he'd had a tail it would be wagging.

"Kiba!" Shino finally gasped.

His deep husky voice sent a shiver down Kiba's back and lit a fire under him. Kiba pushed Shino's legs back further and without another hint of a tease began to lick eagerly at Shino's puckered hole.

Shino was panting. He swore some days he was going through a change. He echoed Kiba's growls and felt a rush at how hot the room was getting and how much Kiba would sweat each time. He glistened and dripped over him. While some might dislike it, Shino revelled in it.

_Kiba was like a dog._ He put his all into everything he did and never expected anything in return. He worked for the pack and never for himself. There wasn't a selfish bone in his body and Shino could only hope he was learning from him to be all the more dog-like himself.

Shino didn't have to be told how Kiba wanted him that day or most other days. The intense look in his eyes was enough and Shino wasn't about to deny him as he turned on all fours as soon as he was ready.

Kiba was on Shino quicker than Shino expected. He was gripped by his hips hard. He felt the small piercing fingernails digging in for purchase, but the feeling wasn't anything unusual for him.. He spread his legs and curved his back so he was eagerly presenting himself to Kiba's need.

Kiba always liked taking Shino from behind. He positioned himself at the loosened opening and pressed in inch by inch. Kiba released Shino's hips and laid over him. He gave a small thrust and was answered with a moan.

"Good?" Kiba asked quietly between panting breaths. He was moving slowly and covering every part of Shino he could reach with kisses without loosing his pacing.

"Y-yes." Shino struggled to say. He shivered as his bugs moved in excitement. He could feel them restless and approaching the surface of his skin at the rise in adrenaline coursing through his body. The changes in his body were akin to battle as his heart raced, his body secreted sweat and his muscles were put to good use. He calmed them each time throughout the act, but his concentration could only hold so much.

Kiba felt the small rips and tears in Shino's skin with his tongue and continued to kiss over them. He'd never found it disturbing like others who knew about them had. He was his mate and there wasn't a fault Kiba could find. The bugs had to find a way in and keep a way out open. It was just another part of Shino.

"Like this?" Kiba asked as he moved over Shino.

Shino nodded. "Like that." He replied and closed his eyes. It had only been a night since the last time, but it always felt like the first. Shino felt Kiba's arms close in around him as he sped up. He used to find their love making different if a bit strange. It reminded him too much of a dog mounting his bitch, but with time he adjusted and found a new meaning to the position Kiba seemed to favor.

Kiba liked feeling all of Shino against him. It was the way he preferred because it lent to more skin on skin contact. He felt closer to Shino. They were almost one as he took him time and time again.

Kiba had explained the love he felt was beyond mating of an animal, no matter how much the position reminded Shino of that. He was mated for life not just for a season. He took Shino and would treat him with the same respect and fierce loyalty of a dog to his master, but he would be more than that. He would be an equal, a best friend, and a lover. He would be there forever. As surely as they'd been one before they would be again. Soulmates.

"There! There!" Shino lost his concentration at last and came on the bedspread with a grunt without the need to be touched.

Kiba growled near Shino's ear and shivered as the bugs covered Shino's skin in an instant and flew in a cloud over them. Kiba came in Shino with a loud moan that neared a satisfied howl.

Shino smiled.

_Kiba was like a dog_. He panted, scratched, growled and howled for him.

Kiba shivered again at the feeling of thousands of feather light touches all over his body.

"I'll never grow tired of that." Kiba said as he pulled out and laid next to Shino.

Shino opened his eyes and raised his arm. He called the bugs all back and stayed still as Kiba watched them enter through the tiny rips in his skin and disappear once more below the surface.

Shino took a few breaths. "We need a new couch." He said and met Kiba's eyes with a slight smile that most wouldn't have noticed.

Kiba chuckled and hugged Shino close. "We should get a second dog." He suggested with a light and playful bite to his ear.

Shino knew he should have fallen for a cat lover, but was glad he fell for a dog instead.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did. ^_^''<p>

**-Lovely Spell**


End file.
